Gone Insane
by MissKristella
Summary: Another day in the Ouran Academy's host club, nothing unusual. Or so that is, until Tamaki is mysteriously "pushed", and not too long after, someone comes walks into the abandoned music room, changing the host club for the rest of their lives... Kyoya xOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Haruhi! Don't walk away from Daddy!" Tamaki says trying to take command  
over Haruhi, in between sobs.

"Tamaki-sempai, you don't need to take orders! I can control myself just  
fine!" Haruhi says, clearly getting ticked. She begins to walk a little faster,  
but that is practically impossible to do, with Tamaki holding onto her foot, as  
he is dragged along the ground with every step. "Haruhi!" He whines. That only  
makes Haruhi more ticked.

"Guys, we'll be open for business soon." Says Hikaru.

"What exactly do you want to tell the guests when they walk in and see this  
scene?" Kaoru replies.

"You no good twins! Can't you see I'm trying to take control of my little  
girl!" All of Tamaki's attention has drifted away from Haruhi, and is now  
towards the twins, yelling at them with a fist in the air. The twins look at  
him, showing no care in the world.

"The twins are right, Tamaki. They'll be here soon, and we should be ready."  
Kyoya says, sitting at a table, doing his work. Tamaki looks at Kyoya, surprised  
of his agreement with the twins. Even if he didn't want to admit it, they were  
right. Business would be starting soon. And this time they had the perfect  
theme.

-

"A WHAT theme!" Says a shocked Haruhi.

"A cops and robbers theme! Now put your costume on!" Says Tamaki, holding a  
cop costume up, to show her.

"I'm not wearing _that_!" She replies, crossing her arms.

"But you'll look adorable! Do it for Daddy!" Tamaki begins to sob again.

"It looks too much like it was made for a girl, if I wear that, people might  
know, Tamaki-sempai!"

Tamaki crawls up into a ball in the corner of the room, all doom and gloom.  
This makes Haruhi feel irritated, because she can't give in, but doesn't exactly  
want to just watch him sit there, being all emotional.

"Boss, you got Haruhi ready yet?" Kaoru says, peeping his head in. Followed  
by Hikaru's head.

"Why isn't she even dressed yet?"

"It's too feminine!" Haruhi says back, at the twins.

"That's fine."

"We have another costume for you to use, if you want." They both say.

"Well, can you get it?" She was growing a bit impatient.

"Sure, we'll go get it... If you can get Boss out of his emo-phase." Replies  
Hikaru.

Tamaki looks up. "Shut up! I can act however I want when it comes to my  
little girl!" That got him to stand back up. Hikaru and Kaoru have already left  
to get the next costume.

"Haruhi, we got the co-" Both of them say, but were interrupted by their  
shock of when they peeped their heads in again. Tamaki was on top of Haruhi.  
"Uh... We don't wanna know."

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at them, for a second, without any emotion. Then  
Tamaki is quickly off of her, yelling at the twins, once again. "It's not what  
it looks like!"

"Yeah, okay." Says one.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Says another. Both were smirking.

Haruhi gets up, and the twins hand her a robber's costume. The twins then  
leave, but Tamaki stayed.

"Do you expect me to change in front of you, Sempai?" She says towards him.  
It came out more cold than she had intended.

"Oh, uh... Right.." He says as he walks out.

The twins were gossiping about the incident from before, making sure they  
were loud enough for him to hear.

"Did you see how he was right on top of her?"

"I didn't know Boss was such a perv."

"Who knew? I bet they would've done it right then and there, too."

"You guys don't understand! It was an accident, Daddy would never do that to  
her!"

"Then why were you on her?" Says one of them.

"I was... Pushed..." He said a little quietly, realizing how insane it  
sounded.

"Oh yeah?"

"By who? Honey-sempai's still sleeping, so he couldn't have done it."

"And that means Mori-sempai wouldn't have, either."

"And Kyoya just isn't like that."

"So who, Boss?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I was pushed, okay!" Suddenly, the door  
opened.

"Uh, hello...?" Calls a voice- a girl's voice. Hikaru and Kaoru Go over to  
the door, and look at the girl.

"Sorry, we're not open yet. Try coming back later." They both say.

"Open? I just wanted to-" She started, but was interrupted by the ladies-man,  
Tamaki.

"Don't you worry you, precious Lily! You can come back as soon as we're open.  
And you will be in my thoughts, till then." He said as he held her, dipping her  
a little bit. The girl didn't react at first. But just a few seconds later,  
Tamaki was getting smacked upside the head, and with that he let go.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"Ow..." he said, rubbing the pained area.

"What do I look like to you? Some love-sick puppy, thast'll get swept off  
their feet by some random dude!"

"Uh... Isn't that why you wanted in the Host Club?" He asked.

"Host club? Why would I want in a host club?" She said, brushing her red and  
black skirt with chains. That is when the whole club realized, she wasn't  
wearing a unifrom.

"You don't go to Ouran Academy, do you?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I be in this stupid school?" She clearly did  
not like Tamaki, but he didn't realize.

"That's impossible, though.." He says, almost to himself.

"Actually, she does go to Ouran. She's a new student- she just arrived here  
last week. Second year student, Kazu Takahashi."

"But she doesn't look like she goes here." Says one twin.

"With how she dresses and everything." Then the other.

"What do you mean by that!" The club wasn't sure if she was just easily  
ticked all the time, or just really ticked off as of right now.

"Well, you're not wearing the uniform." Says one of the twins.

"That's 'cause it's retarded looking, there's no way I'm walking around in  
that!"

"And you haven't gotten in trouble for that yet? Wow..."

"Why is my life suddenly your business!" She snaps.

"Actually, there's a lot of rules that she doesn't have to follow. Her  
family's very rich. And because her parents have close relationships with the  
Head of Ouran Academy, there's a lot of regulations she doesn't have to follow."  
Kyoya states.

"Huh.. We got the pervert, the freakish twins, and the stalker... Some host  
club." She says, rolling her eyes.

"You shouldn't offend the host club like that." Haruhi says, walking in.  
Tamaki looks at her, with hearts for his eyes. Before you know it, Tamaki was  
giving Haruhi a huge bear-hug.

"You look so cute~!" He says.

"Hands off, sempai!" She says, ticked. Kazu just stands there watching them,  
with suspisiouns.

"...Girl." She says, pointing to Haruhi. The whole club goes silent for  
about a minute. Then Tamaki goes over to her.

"What are you saying? A girl? In the host club? Don't be ridiculous!" He  
nervously laughs.

"Do I look like an idiot to you! I know a girl when I see one!"

The hosts exchange glances, unsure of what to do.

"...Or you've always known." Says Kyoya.

"What are you talking about?" She says, sincerely confused.

"Since you have tight ties with the founders of this school, you were easily  
put in. And you had easy access to all of the students here. Not to mention  
because you third year brother was curious about Haruhi, which made her secret  
revealed to your family. I'm hoping you can keep our secret."

"Of course I can keep it! I've kept it for this long, haven't I!"

Kyoya subtly nodds.

"So... Why did you come into the host club?" Tamaki asks.

"I don't even remember..." She says, holding her head.

"Well then, it's about time you go."

"We have lots to do still, so no time for chatting." The two say, as they  
push her out. But she stops herself, not letting them push her any further.

"I'm not leaving just yet! I want to see how this 'host club' works." Tamaki  
opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by another voice.

"What's going on here?" Says a groggy Honey, holding his plush rabbit,  
Usa-chan with one hand, rubbing his eye with the other. Mori stands towering  
behind him as usual.

"Who's that?" Says Kazu, and it almost looked like there was fear in her  
eyes,

The hosts noticed.

"Mori-sempai? He won't hurt you. He just looks scary." Hikaru jokes.

Kazu shakes her head, frowning.

"Not him.." Now she's staring off, in Honey's and Mori's direction, but  
particularly at nothing- or from what it looks like, nothing.

"...Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asks.

Kazu's eyes go into big shock.

"Get _that _away from me!" She screams, pointing at Honey. Honey looked  
at her, confused and a little sad.

"I'm not scary..." He says, with a puppy-dog face.

"Stay away.. From me...!" She says, backing away.

"Kyoya-sempai, why is she acting like this?" Haruhi asks.

"I'm not sure..." He says, taking his index finger to the center of his  
falling glasses, and puts them back into place over his eyes.

Honey walks towards her slowly, which makes Kazu panic even more. As he kept  
walking, Kazu quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Asked Haruhi.

"There's only one reason as to why she would do that- Kazu is partially  
insane." Says Kyoya, staring at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's only one reason as to why she would do that- Kazu is partially  
insane." Says Kyoya, staring at the door. The rest of the hosts look at him, a  
little surprised.

"You're kidding.." Haruhi replies.

"There's no way they'd let a crazy person into Ouran."

"_That_ would be insane." Says the twins.

"She has a minor case of it, she's either low-risk, or no-risk. She wouldn't  
harm anyone. And like I said before, her family's very wealthy, and too close to  
the school's mangament for her to not be let in."

"Huh.." Says Tamaki.

A half hour passes, and the Ouran Academy's Host Club was open for business.  
All of them continuing to entertain the young ladies of the school. Kyoya was  
sitting at the same table as always, doing work for the club. A few more girls  
walk in, and go to whoever host it is they normally see.

Tamaki was busy sweet-talking to one of the girls, Honey was eating treats  
with Mori near him, the twins were busy with each other, and Haruhi was enjoying  
the company of everyone around 'him'. Everyone in the host club seemed to have  
their own specific place.

All but Kyoya.

Tamaki begins to fade into a daydream, staring at the door. But he comes to,  
when he sees someone, that stands out. It's Kazu. _What is she doing here?  
_He thought. Then he returned his attention back to the girl he is spending  
time with. "Please excuse me, my butterfly." He said, dazing into the girl's  
eyes. She looked as if she were about to faint.

Tamaki walked over to Kazu.

"So I see my charm has finally made you fall for me?" He said, smirking  
flirtatiosly. She smacked his head again. He rubbed where she smacked him.

"You wish! I told you I wanted to see how this host club works, and I plan  
to."

"Well, first order of business- you need to pick a host. So, take your pick."  
He said, holding his hand up, to show her her choices.

"All of you here are freaks, though."

"We're not as bad once you get to know us." He said, smiling.

She hesitantly pointed at Kyoya.

"Him... He seems the most normal."

"Uh... Kyoya doesn't really take part of-"

"He's a host, isn't he? She interrupted, crossing her arms.

"I suppose... Kyoya!" Tamaki calls, in the direction Kyoya's in. He looks up  
from his laptop. "Someone's here for you." Kyoya looked at Kazu, not revealing  
any emotion. But Kazu knew he was disappointed it was her. He got up and walked  
towards them.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to seem polite. However, it came out more rude  
than he had intended.

"Looks like you have your first guest." Tamaki says. Kyoya was shocked. Kazu  
didn't look at him, she kept her eyes looking at the ground.

"Huh..." He said quietly. "Right this way." He said making hand gestures  
toward the table he was sitting at. He pulled at her chair, and she awkwardly  
sat down. Then he sat back into the chair he was in before.

"Let me just say something- I only picked you because I want to see how this  
club works, and you seem to be the most normal. Aside from the tall guy, but  
he's with... Nevermind." She knew what she was saying, but her mind seemed to be  
in a different world, as she stared past Kyoya, into nothing in particular.

"Understandable. I have work to do, anyway. So if you prefer just sitting  
here and watching them, it's fine by me." Kazu subtly nodds. She looks around at  
everyone, just watching them.

"What made you join this stupid club, anyway?" She asks him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story... But I suggest to you not to call this  
club stupid. You may not see it, but this club means a lot to everyone. It means  
a lot to me."

"Hmm..." She said, thinking, staring intensely at his face.

"Um... Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry... Just thinking." She said, looking away from him.

"Uh-huh... So why are you so interested in the host club?" He asks her.

"When is that any of your business!" She snaps. A few seconds later, her  
face only reveals shock and guilt, as if she realized what she had said. "Uh,  
sorry... It's just.. A lot of people ask me questions that don't really concern  
them, so now, it's sort of like a reflex." She said, looking down.

"It's alright... What exactly would they ask you, if you don't mind my  
asking?"

Kazu shook her head a little, hesitating to answer. She looked like she was  
about to cry, but swallowed her tears.

"Uh... Things like, if I ever wanted to hurt someone, or-or hurt me in any  
way... Things I didn't feel comfortable answering." She looked up at him, to see  
what his reaction was. He showed no emotion. For some reason, it made Kazu feel  
anxious. She considered getting up and leaving, then she remembered why she's  
there in the first place. To learn what the Host Club is. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright.." He said, still emotionless, blank. He seemed to be in  
deep thought. This also made Kazu feel anxious. What if it was about her? People  
always judged her, before getting to know her. She was used to it, but for some  
reason, with this one person, it was different. She grabbed her stomach, that  
was full of butterlfies, wishing the feeling would go away.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded towards him, and let go of her  
stomach.

"I'm really sorry." Kyoya realizes something new about her- she apologizes a  
lot, for really nothing.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He says. It wasn't quite like him to say  
something so blunt, but it was the truth. Kazu looked at him, her eyes widened  
with shock. She seemed out of it, like in a different world.

In Kazu's mind, the thought of her older brother came.

_"Kazu!" Kenta, Kazu's older brother, calls._

"Coming!" She hollers back, running, laughing, smiling. She was eight at the  
time. They were on the sidewalk of a busy street. They were on their way to a  
concert, one Kenta promised her they'd go to.

"Hurry up, we might be late!" He says, waiting for her. the sky was gray, and  
it looked like it was about to storm. it was cold, and poor Kazu didn't have a  
jacket.

  
_She stops, shivering._

_"It's cold!" She says, as her teeth chatter. Kenta starts running back toward  
her, to hand her his jacket to keep her warm, when he trips on broken cement. He  
lands head first, face down. Then a crimson liquid began to surround him- blood.  
Kazu began to panic. She remembered Kenta saying he left his phone- the only  
phone between the two- at home, to let it charge. She had no way of contacting  
anyone. She began screaming at passing cars to help._

"Help! Someone, please! Help!" Eventually a car stops near them. it was a  
middle aged woman, and she quickly got out.

"Are you alright!" She says, rushing towards her.

"My brother! He's bleeding! Please, help! Help me!" Kazu began to cry. Kenta  
is the only family member she cares about. And the only one that cares about  
her. Her mother, father? They only had kids so that someday, someone would take  
on their business. Their parents never cared about them, and they were never  
home. Maids served more as parents than they did.

"Okay, I'll call 911!" She says, as she shakily grabs her phone from her  
pocket, and dials the numbers. "Hello, sir... Yes, I'm here with a little girl,  
who's brother's head is bleeding very badly!... please come as soon as you can,  
please!... Thank you!" She said, and with that, she hung up. Eventually an  
ambulance came, and put Kenta on a gerny, and Kazu sitting in the back with him.  
He was barely conscious.

The nurses and doctors in the back were busy with tests and gauze for his  
wounded head. Kazu just looked at him, crying. All she could say was, "I'm  
sorry, I'm sorry." Over and over again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He said, and with that, he lost all  
consciousness. Kazu began to panic, thinking he died. She began to go  
hysterical, and lost some of her sanity."

"Kazu, Kazu, Kazu..." A nurse began to say, over and over again...

  
Then she came to. "H-Huh...?" She was completely lost. In front of her, was  
Kyoya. "Kazu, Kazu... You okay?"

"Sorry!" She said, panicking.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked her.

"None o-" She realized where this was going, and she stopped herself.  
"...My brother." She said, looking down.

"What about your brother?" He asked.

"You... You don't know?" This shocked her, because he knew practically  
everything when it came to people.

"I know everything about everyone business-wise. Many times it could involve  
their personal lives, as well. However, I have no idea about your relationship  
with your brother." This seemed to even surprise him.

"It's the reason why... Nevermind." She figured he probably already knew  
about her insanity, but didn't want to say it, just in case.

"The reason why you went insane?" She was surprised for a minute, then  
quickly nodded. "That's what I was thinking about." Kyoya just nodded. He was  
unsure of what to say. He felt as if he was pushing her to say too much, as it  
is.

Kazu looked around. _Maybe this club wasn't so bad, _she thought. She  
looked at Kyoya, who was busy with his work. He looked up at her, and she  
quickly turned her head. Kyoya smiled a little bit.

Kazu gets up to leave, believeing she's seen enough. As she was walking out  
the door, Honey walks up to her. She jumps, scared.

"Where are you going, Kazu-chan?" He asks, smiling, holding his dear  
Usa-chan.

"Uh... out." She said, trying to leave.

"But you can't leave yet! Usa-chan wants to meet you!" He said as he held up  
the bunny to her face. Kazu pushed it away.

"N-no, thank you!" She says, as she runs off, leaving a very puzzled  
Honey.

"... Kazu-chan?" He says, pretty much to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never knew someone could be afraid of Honey-sempai." Says Kaoru .

"Well, unless it's an opponent," Corrects Hikaru.

"Right... So why is she scared? I get the whole insane thing, but there's gotta be something else."

"Who knows?"

"Will you guys just quit talking about her? I don't think she'd really like that. If we're expecting her to keep our secret, we should keep her's. Got it?" Says Haruhi to the twins. The two shrug, and continue with business.

Kazu was sitting in an empty classroom, sketching random things into a notebook. She was lost in thought. She looked down at her notebook, and realized what she was drawing- the members of the host club. She ripped it out, crumpled it up, and threw it towards the recycling bin. She missed. Getting fed up with herself, she gathers all of her items, and leaves the classroom- just in time for Tamaki to see.

After Kazu was already down the hallway, Tamaki walked into the classroom, and saw the paper by the bin. He picks it up, and un-crumbles it. He smiled, foldedit, and put it in his pocket. He then left for his next class.

When the bell rang, everyone was in their classes. All except one student. In one of the classrooms, in the very back seat, on the right side, was an empty spot. "Has anyone seen Ms. Takahashi today?" The twins shrugged. Honey raises his hand.

"So she's here today?" Asks the teacher, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Sempai. She was here earlier." Honey says, smiling.

"And where is she now?" Honey looks down, not knowing how to answer. He just shakes his head a little, to tell her he didn't know.

"Uh-huh... Well, I'll be right back." She said, walking off. Everyone knew

where she was going. And know everyone knew what Kazu was doing. Kazu was

skipping class.

"Skipping class!?" Says the angry Head of the Academy, furiously.

Across the desk, sits a quiet second-year student, Kazu Takahashi.

"I'm sorry.." She says quietly.

"I just don't understand... I let you into the Academy, despite your grades,

and I even had some of the rules bypassed for you. So why would you want to

break a rule that you must follow? There isn't that many." He says, as he sits, calming down.

"He... Was in there..." She continues to look down, refusing to look at his

face.

"He? Who is he?"

"That... That blonde kid..."

"Kazu, you need to be more specific than that."

"...H-Honey." She was able to say.

"He won't hurt you! Of anything, he'll shove that stuffed animal in your face

and make you eat cake with him!"

Kazu just shakes her head. "That... That isn't why." He was leading her right

into the conversation she knew would be brought up, but was failing

at avoiding.

"Then why, Kazu?" The irritation in his voice was definitely noticeable.

"He looks like Kenta-san... On that day..." She said so quietly, she could

hardly even hear herself. This surprised the Head.

"I'll tell you what... Because your father is a good friend of mine, I'll let

this be a warning. And I'll see if we can rework on your schedule. For right

now, you're going to have to stay in a seperate room, though. You can wait out

in the main room, Alright?" Kazu nodds, and quickly stands up. She then walks

out, and into the main room. There are many chairs there, some filled with

students. Kazu sits down in one of the chairs, away from everyone.

Kazu Takahashi didn't have any friends. The only person who really seemed to

give a daylight about her was Kenta. Supposedly, the host club did, but not by

much. They showed some interest in her, but not enough to become friends with

her, or so it seemed.

Kazu pulls out her notebook, and starts doodling nothing in particular.

"Is this seat taken?"A voice says. Kazu looks up, and sees none other than

Haruhi.

"No." She says, and goes back to her notebook. Who knew why she was here?

"I'm sorry how you had to meet the Host Club. We're

really not that bad once you get to know us." She said to Kazu. Kazu puts away

her notebook, figuring they would talk during the whole time, leaving no

time for doodling.

"It's okay... You guys aren't as bad as I thought."

"Even Honey-sempai? If you don't mind telling me, why are you so afraid of him?" Kazu

pauses for a second, before she replies with the answer that seems to come

out with no control.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says, looking down. Haruhi nods,

understanding. "Uh... Why are you in the host club, anyway?" that question had

been in the back of Kazu's mind ever since she had known she was really a girl.

Why would she join an all-boys club, made to entertain girls, if she was a girl?

Was she into girls?

"That's a long story... Let's just say it wasn't a choice. But now, I'm glad

I'm in the host club."

"Why, though?"

"Well... We're kind of like a big family, if you think about it."

"A big family..." Kazu repeats, talking to herself. Haruhi stands up,

about to leave.

"You should come by the Host Club again. I think Kyoya would be happy to see

you." And with that, she leaves. This made Kazu look up. Why would

Kyoya be happy to see her? Wasn't she just a nuisance last time?

Something about the Host Club interested her. She didn't know why, though.

She just found it an interesting place, full of interesting people. Maybe she

would go back. But then she would have to pick a host. All of them were weird, in

their own way. The most normal one was Kyoya, but she didn't want to be a bother

to him. Maybe Haruhi? Kazu didn't want to seem clingy, though.

Before she knew it, the bell rang. Class had ended. She could go to her next

class now. She heads off, feeling conflicted. A member from the Host Club... She

had no idea of who to pick. She decided she'd put the thought off until it was

time to decide. She walked into the classroom, and sat in her usual spot. It was

next to complete strangers. The twins were in this class, but they sat on the

opposite side of the room. Not that they'd really socialize with her,

anyway.

While the teacher was talking, Kazu pretty much almost went to sleep. She

found sitting and listening to lectures very boring. She's more of a hands-on

kind of learner. When it came to lectures, she either found herself unfocused

or daydreaming. Either way, she wasn't

paying attention. She pulled out her drawing book, and started to draw. At the

end of the period, she looked down at her finished work. Once she realized what

she had drawn, she was tempted to throw it out the window. It was a drawing of

Kyoya.

She began to wonder what could possibly bring him into her mind.

Nothing she was thinking about before she began to draw it could have led to that.

She ripped the page out, crumpled it up, and shoved it into her crimson-red

jacket's pocket. Unfortunately for her, the teacher had noticed this.

" , may I ask what you just put into your pocket?" He asks from

the front of the room. Thirty pairs of eyes stare back at her.

"It's... It's nothing." She said quietly, looking down.

"Oh? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing it to the class?"

"...Yes, I would mind.."

"Oh, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Share some light to this class,

please." Realizing that he wouldn't give up, she reluctantly goes up to the front

of the room. She takes a glance at the teacher, who is smirking.

She turns and faces the class, and reaches into her pocket. She pulls

out a paper ball, and begins to un- crumple it. Once the drawing is completely

flat, she holds it up for the class, her face red, looking down. Hikaru and

Kaoru glance at each other, shocked to an extreme amount. Immediately they run

out of the class.

Everyone stays silent for a bit, looking at the open door the twins just ran

out of, then brought their attention back to Kazu.

"Yes, thank you, Kazu. You may sit down, now. And please, stop drawing in

class, and pay attention!" He says, focusing his attention on all of the

students, as an embarrassed Kazu walks back to her seat.

"Kyoya!" The twins both holler, as they run into the abandoned music room.

"Hm?" He says, looking up from his papers.

"It's Kazu! We think she likes you!"

"What makes you say that?"

"In class today, she drew a picture of you!"

"We saw it with our own eyes!"

"...That could mean anything.." He says, shaking his head, and trying to

focus on his work.

"Not just anything... We think she also likes the host club."

"Boss found a picture Kazu drew of all of us."

"So, she likes the host club. Big deal." The twins shake their head.

"This seems different. You know people's history. Don't you know

hers?"

"Why does it matter if I know about her life, or not?"

"Because... She's different. That's the only word that describes her."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She acts like she's known you longer than when she first came in here."

"And if you think about it... We never found out why she was in here, in the

first place."

"I'm sure she just-"

"She probably wanted to come in to see you, Kyoya." Kyoya's face turned red,

and he looked away, trying to get his face to return to normal.

"I bet she loves y-"

"Will you guys just shut up, already!?" Kyoya blew, "So what if she does!? I

don't care! If she takes any part in my life, then so be it! I don't care!" And

with that, the steamed Kyoya walks off, leaving two speechless twins.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you guys just shut up, already!?" Kyoya blew, "So what if she does!? I

don't care! If she takes any part in my life, then so be it! I don't care!" And

with that, the steamed Kyoya walks off, leaving two speechless twins.

At the end of the school day, the hosts were busy entertaining young ladies-

as usual. As Kazu stands outside of it, debating whether to go in or not, a

crowd of girls come rushing in. She decided to start heading back, but as soon

as she began walking, another crowd came in, bringing her along with them. The girls went to whichever host they pleased, and Kazu just stood at the front,

almost frozen.

Haruhi notices her, and waves, telling her to come over to her. Kazu nods and

walks over to where Haruhi is sitting.

"Is everything going okay? Haruhi asks her, and Kazu replies with a nodd. She then

realized that Kyoya wasn't there. She wanted to ask where was he, but shook the

thought away.

"Sorry if you were looking for Kyoya, but he isn't feeling good, so he's

resting."

"Oh, it's fine... He can't help that... Not that I would care if he was

here, anyway.." Says Kazu, looking down and blushing. Haruhi gives a small smile

and nodds.

Kazu stays quiet for a while, just watching Haruhi as she socializes with

the girls surrounding her. She dazes off, looking at a specific spot in the

room- and by coincidence- a groggy, bedhead of a Kyoya walks out of a doorway

near there, landing right where Kazu was staring. Kyoya notices someone

staring, and looks in the direction it's coming from. When he sees her,

she realized she was staring at him.

They both look away, kind of red in the face. Haruhi saw this whole scene,

and began to wonder a ramble of thoughts, concerning the two. Kyoya sits down in

his usual spot, continuing with his usual work. Kazu hadn't realized, but she was

staring right at him. This time, however, Kyoya had not realized.

About an hour later, Kazu decides to begin walking home. She could take a

fancy limo, or some other huge and expensive car, but as soon as she found out

who the new chauffeurs were, she decided to just walk. Once her brother found out

about this, he started walking with her.

"Kazu-chan!" Calls a familiar voice behind her, making her turn her head

around to see who it was.

"Kenta..." She said quietly. Not only on the day of the 'incident' had she lost

some of her sanity, Kenta became somewhat mentally impaired. Nonetheless, she

still loved her older brother. Kenta was running towards her, and so, Kazu

stopped to wait for him.

"Kazu-chan, why do you walk so fast? What's the rush?"

"I just wanna get home. Walking is boring."

"Not really. It's a good time to think about things."

"Like what?"

"Problems, memories... Anything, really." Kazu smiled a little. Kenta was

the only person that Kazu could smile near- and mean it. "And if you don't like

walking there's always the limo." The two didn't take the limo home, because the

chauffeur wasn't very friendly, and would yell at them for any little thing. Kazu

shrugged.

"So how was school?" She asked him.

"Eh... School. It never changes, no matter what happens." Kenta threw

his bag over his shoulder, holding onto the handle.

"Lucky you..." She mutters. Kenta heard.

"How does that make me lucky?"

"Because, I've got some drama going on right now at school... And it's my

fault."

"What did you do this time, Kazu-chan?" He joked.

"I'm serious! It's that host club... You know it, right?"

"Yeah, I think I got lost one day and went in there once... It's such a tacky

place."

"No kidding... And all of them have something super weird about them."

"Like what?"

"You'd have to see them... But anyway, I've been there a few times now. And

there's this one guy there..."

"Whoa, what!? Kazu-chan, do you... Like somebody?" Kenta seemed surprised,

because, well, he was. Out of all the years they've been close to each other,

Kazu hasn't liked anyone. The only guy in her life was her brother. She liked it

that way.

"What!? No! I'm just saying... He seems interesting.

"They're all interesting. Aren't they just a bunch of snobs?"

"This is different... And they are not rich snobs!"

"Tch, whatever. They're more of snobs than we are."

"You find anyone richer than us more of a snob."

"Your point?" Kazu sighs, which leads to Kenta smirking in victory. They

eventually make it home. When they walked in, it was completely quiet. Their

parents must be out again, to God-knows-where. Generally, it was silent in the

house. Occasionally, the maids will hear them open and close the door as they

walk into their home. But in most cases, they're too pre-occupied with their

work.

Kazu walks up to her room, and puts her book bag in the corner. She plops

down onto the bed, since she feels as if there is nothing better to do.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

She woke up to one of the maids, telling her to get up. It wasn't even one

of the kind ones, but the grouchiest one of all. She hesitantly got up from her bed, which is a very

slow process for her. She began to get ready.

An hour later, Kazu was ready for school. She waited by the door for Kenta.

He came rushing down the stairs, with half of his hair combed.

"I don't take as long as you do, and yet you're still not completely

ready."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"Go look in a mirror!" She said, and with that he quickly walked towards the

nearest mirror, and is frozen in shock. He pulled out a brush from the drawer,

and brushed the rest. About ten minutes later, he was done.

They began to start walking to the academy, not seeing any other people from

Ouran along the way. When they arrived, they went their separate

Ways.

Kazu sits in the far back corner, drawing once again in her notebook. She

doesn't really know anyone at this school, besides her brother and the

host club. Why she was so interested in the host club, she had no idea. All she

knew was that she was.

Eventually, class ended, she quickly grabbed her belongings, and

rushed out the class. The next class of hers she dared not to go into. That was

the class with Honey-sempai. Realizing that she should have the class switched

by now, she went to the head of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

She knocked on the door of the office, and waited for a reply. No answer. She knocked again, just in case, but no one said anything. She sighed and turned aroundwhen she crashed right into Tamaki.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, smiling. Kazu knew he was trying to be friendly.

"As if that's any of your business." She started walking ahead, and she could feel him staring back at her, but she didn't care. She just continued walking, until he spoke.

"You know," He started. She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "If you care about something, there's no need to shove it off and act like you don't." Kazu stood there for a few seconds, looking down to register what he had just said. She gave it a quick thought, and then continued walking. Tamaki smiled, since she had at least thought about it.

Kazu walked into one of the unused classrooms and sat down in one of the chairs. She figured she'd stay there for a few minutes, and then go back to the Head's office. She just didn't want to stay there when she knew that Tamaki would be there as well.

The class was entirely a mess. Everyone was loud, and for some reason, the teacher just couldn't get them to quiet down. She eventually just gave up. She sat at her desk going about her business for the day, while everyone was being unusually loud and rowdy.

"Kyoya, can you come here for a minute please?" The teacher shouted. He nodded and walked to the teacher.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked.

"I need you to get something from a certain classroom," she said while shuffling through some papers.

"Alright, what is it?"

"A few more stacks of plain paper. Godown the hallturn left, then go past three doors. The door should be open."

Kyoya nodded, and walked out of the classroom.

Kazu sat in her little comfy spot in the classroom, completely lost in thought. She thought some about her brother and her parents, but mainly the host club. What she wondered about the most was why she was so interested in that stupid club in the first place. They were complete freaks. Then again, that is exactly what she is, nothing more than a freak.

As Kyoya walked into the room, he jumped a little at the unexpected sight of the back of someone's head. After a few moments he recognized who it was, Kazu.

"I hate to interrupt whatever it is you're doing," he said, making Kazu jump as he puts his glasses back in place by raising them with his finger. "But I really don't think skipping class is a good choice," He finished.

Kazu sat silently for a few moments to register everything that had just happened.

"N-no... I'm not skipping..." She stuttered. She cursed at her tongue for being so shyly stupid.

"Then why are you sitting in here?" He asked as he grabbed stacks of plain white paper.

She hesitated a little before answering. She almost said it again, 'That's none of your business!' She did not want that to come out of her mouth again.

"I had to see the Head of the school, but he wasn't there, so I figured I'd wait a little bit, then check to see if he's there..." She had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was in an entirely different world. She was a very complicated person, but she made it obvious she wasn't even trying to be. For some reason, it made Kyoya feel aggravated. He doesn't know everything about her. He hardly knows her. She's a stranger, a stupid stupid stranger. The more Kyoya thought about it, the more he could feel his blood boiling. He refrained himself from lashing out.

"If you want, we can go check to see if he's there now." Kyoya gave a friendly smile. He figured if he spent more time with her, he'd know more about her, which in the long run could help him.

"We?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean, 'We'?"

"I'll walk you down to the office," He said, looking at the door.

"Thanks, but I don't need it." She said as she stood up.

"I know you don't exactly need the company of anyone else, but I insist." Kazu noticed something different about him, but she just decided to push the thought away.

"Uh, if you want to, then I guess you can come..." She shrugged, and began to walk off, not waiting for him. She didn't walk fast though, so it wasn't hard for Kyoya to catch up.

"Is there a reason you need to see the Head?" He asked.

"I had to ask about switching one of my classes."

"So you're going to confirm what your new class is?"

"Right."

It was silent between the two for a few seconds, until Kyoya began to take action on his new plan.

"So your parents are in business with a high corporation. I'm guessing your brother is the heir to the family business?"

"I guess... I don't pay much attention to my family's business."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"No one has ever told me anything about it. How should I know what's going on with the family business, when there is no family to tell me about it?"

"Is Kenta aware of anything?"

"I think I know more about the business than he ever would, and he's supposed to be taking over the business... But even though he's older, because of what happened, odds are I'm the one who will be taking it over." Kazu looked down at the ground, seeming depressed.

"Is that not what you want?" He asked, looking at her face sincerely.

"Not really... That's not at all what I want to do with my life." Now Kyoya became very mad, and lost his cool.

"How could you be so stupid?" He said; as he clenched his fists and looked down ready to explode.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, a bit shocked by his anger.

"What do I mean? You have your whole future right there at the palm of your hands, and you don't even want it! Something I've been fighting for my whole life, and you get it just like that!? How could you just want to waste it all away like that?! You're so stupid!" He yelled at her at the top of his lungs, full of rage. He had a pained look in his eyes. A few tears came to Kazu's eyes, but she wiped them away.

"Really? I'm the stupid one here? Because you're saying this much about me... When you have no idea who I am." She turned, and continued walking to her destination. A few more tears tried to come through, but she wiped them away. She felt herself being stopped, when Kyoya grabbed her by the wrist. She stood still, didn't turn around, and didn't say a word.

"Wait... What I said... I didn't mean..." He said, looking down. He seemed to be struggling with his words and once again getting frustrated. "It's just... I've been trying to get to be the heir for my family's business... I've been trying so hard, for so long..." Kyoya had no idea why he was telling this girl his life story. She was a complete idiot. That's when he remembered when Tamaki came to this school. He was also an idiot.

Even though Kazu and Tamaki are nothing alike, they do have a few things in common. For one, Kyoya feels so passionate towards both of them, although he was completely unaware of it.

Kazu continued to stand facing away from him, not saying anything and looking down. Kyoya sighed, believing this was hopeless. Seconds later, she began to talk.

"If I could give you my family's business, I would... And sure, I have it right there in front of me, but it's not as good as you think. The only reason I have it so easily, is because my brother's mentally impaired- and it's my fault. It's like I cheated on a game. And now I have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life... It's really not so great." She said looking down, once again in her own little world.

Kyoya really had no idea what exactly happened between her and her brother, but he knew that there was definitely something there. She must've done something to cause Kenta to be how he is. Kyoya forgot entirely of his plan to get to know her better for business purposes He just wanted to get to know her because he took interest in her, her story, her personality, everything. After he looked past her idiocy, he learned she has a heart with actual feelings and thoughts. Not just a business, but an actual person.

"I understand. I'll be going now..." He let go of her, and turned to start walking back.

"We can still walk together, if you want" She said.

"No, it's alright. I should be getting back to class." He said as he continued to walk, not even looking back inthe slightest.

"Okay." She said as she started to walk to the office.

When she got there she saw a few chairs on the outside of the Head's office filled with a few students, all male. They had two teachers on each side of the chairs. There was blood on their faces, but no signs of them being hurt in any other way. What could've happened?

Something outside the window caught her eye and she looked towards it. There were cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances outside.

She pushed any thoughts about it away for now, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Head from within his office. Kazu opened the door to see an upset looking man with sorrow in his eyes. Kazu stood near the door, feeling awkward and unsure of what to do. "Oh, Kazu... Has your teacher sent you down?"

"No... Why would a teacher have to send me down? I came asking about my new class."

"Ms. Takahashi, please have a seat..."

Kyoya returned to his classroom and placed the stacks of paper neatly on the desk.

"Ah, thank you Kyoya. Please have a seat. We were just about to discuss some very... tragic news." Kyoya nodded, and that's when he realized for the first time that day, the entire class was silent and in their seats. They were all staring at him, and the teacher was standing in the front. The entire room had an awkward atmosphere. He went and sat down in his seat.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can put this... But you all will need to call home. It is important you go home immediately. We're only doing this for the sake of the students here..." The class whispered to each other, but silenced themselves when the teacher began to speak again.

"What happened was... 3rd year student Kenta Takahashi was being bullied outside of the school... And one of the bullies apparently had a knife... The bullies took it a bit too far... Kenta was brutally murdered..."

Kyoya sat there in absolute shock. Kazu must already know. How had she reacted to this? Kazu absolutely loves her brother! Some people surrounding him were whispering to each other.

"I saw the whole thing! Kenta didn't even try to fight back, what an idiot."

"I saw his sister running towards the bridge nearby."

"A bridge? What does she need a bridge for?"

"What do you think? The depressed bitch can't live without her retard. She's going to kill herself."

Kyoya wanted to hurt those heartless guys, badly. But he knew he was pressed on time to catch up with her. He got up and ran out of the classroom, leaving everyone stunned.

He was almost there, to the point where he could see her. She just got up on the bridge railing, and held onto one of the beams for support. Despite how far away he was from her, he could tell she was terrified.

He ran right up to her, to the point where she was in his reach. She let go of the beam, and allowed herself to fall. She closed her eyes, thinking it would be less painful that way.

Just after she began falling, the only thing visible to Kyoya was her hand and he grabbed it.

She looked up in surprise, tears falling from her face like flowing water.

"What are you doing!?" She asked. Kyoya was fighting to keep her up.

"Not letting you die!' He said, struggling.

"No!" she screamed, trying to get him to let go.

"You're not killing yourself!"

"Why does it matter? No one will care! No one cares! Only Kenta cared and now he's gone! I don't matter anymore!"

"The Host Club! We care about you! It might not seem like it, but we do Kazu! I care! You matter to me!" As Kyoya said that, Kazu stopped fighting him, and went into complete shock.

Kyoya pulled her up, and soon she was on the sidewalk. She was shaking so much and her legs were really weak, so she just fell. She sat on her knees and felt arms quickly wrap around her.

"What were you thinking!?" Kyoya shouted angrily. Kazu just sat there in shock. "Did you honestly think I didn't care!? Don't be such an idiot!"

"I... I don't understand..."

"I do care, Kazu! Don't you get it!? I like you!" Kazu went wide eyed in shock, and so did Kyoya, after they both realized what he'd just said. Kyoya's face went very red. Kazu had no idea what to say, so she just sat there. Kyoya stood up, looking down.

"We should get going." He said, as he held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and tried to stand up, but fell right back down. She looked down at her legs, confused as to why they wouldn't let her stand. Kyoya gave a small sigh, and picked her up bridal style. He looked down and tried not to think about it too much. Kazu's face turned red, and she looked down as well.

"Where do you live?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Uh... Down the street here." She felt very uncomfortable and awkward. She just stayed in his arms, with her face red. She also felt a bit bad that he had to do this for her.

Kazu's house was huge, with gateways and a fountain. It looked as if it was from the Victorian Era.

"They keypad to enter the password's over there." Kazu pointed to one side of the gate. Kyoya nodded and walked over to it. Kazu entered the password, and the gates opened. Kyoya walked through the gates to the front door of the house. Kazu pressed a button to talk to the peopleinside.

"Can someone please open the door? It's Kazu." Soon a buzz came from it.

"Yes, of course." The door soon opened and revealed an older lady. "Hello, Kazu." She said, then saw Kyoya. "May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, this is Kyoya..." She said, her face red as a cherry.

"I see... Anyway, I got a call from your school. I was just about to come and get you... Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Maybe... I don't know..." She said, looking down.

"Well, just go on up to your room and take it easy. However, I think your parents wouldn't like it if a boy was to be in your room."

"It's alright. I have no intentions of doing anything to her. I'll just set her in her room and be on my way." The lady nodded, "Very well, then."

Kyoya started to walk to Kazu's room.

"Where is your room at?" He asked her.

"Up these stairs and down the hall..." She answered. Kyoya walked up the stairs with Kazu in his arms. Eventually they were in front of a door that Kazu claimed to be her bedroom. Kyoya opened the door, and set her on her bed.

"I should get going now. The host club is still open today, and things won't function right if I'm not there." Kyoya said, as he turned to leave.

"Okay." Kazu said, as she sat up. Kyoya was by the doorway, but stopped when Kazu talked. "Kyoya..." She said. He stayed put and waited for her to finish. "I think I like you too." Kyoya's face turned into a very embarrassing red, so he left quickly. Kazu just stared at the door for really no reason, her face just as red.

When Kyoya entered the host club, he was welcomed by the craziness that usually goes on.

"Haruhi! Don't walk away from Daddy!" Tamaki said trying to take command of Haruhi in-between sobs.

Kyoya gave a small laugh and continued with business as one of the hosts.


End file.
